The Girl I Want Is A Vampire
by Lillian Daylighter
Summary: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. All the rights go to the person that doesn. Set in season one. The baby gate thing never happened. Noah Puckerman has joined Glee club. Everyone thinks it his way of trying to get closer to Quinn to steal her away from Finn. However, Puck can't do something like that. No, he wants someone else. What he discovers will happen to her will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Ok guys. So this is my first Glee fanfiction on here. I hope this one will turn out good.

It's about Noah Puckerman finding out the world he lives in is not what he thought it was. Vampires are real and he's about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Ok so here's the first chapter. I'm still figuring out how to work the writing part to this website. So, on with the chapter.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 _Two people, one man, and one woman ran fast through the woods. They were being chased by something and they weren't sure what._

 _They were frightened. " Run faster!"Yelled the man. He was way ahead of her._

 _" I'm running as fast as I can!" Yelled the woman. She tried to run faster as they dodged trees and low hanging branches. It was late at night and the only light anywhere was the light from the moon._

 _She she could barely see the man in front of her. He was running to fast. " Wait for me!" She yelled._

 _Huge boulders were coming up. As the man climbed right over them, the woman had trouble trying to get over the first. A very loud hiss was heard. The woman whimpered. " WAIT FOR ME!" Yelled the woman._

 _However, the man was gone and he wasn't coming back. The hiss happened again, only this time it was closer._

 _She she turned around and there at the edge of the woods stood the thing that was following them. " I bet your furious. What kinda man would leave their woman all alone to die?" Says the thing walking forward._

 _" H-he's coming back!" Says the girl. The thing chuckled._

 _" It's so cute how you believe that." Says the thing. She didn't reply. The thing ran flrward and quickly had the woman pinned to the boulder. " You must be furious?"_

 _Pure terror filled her. " P-please don't kill me?!" She begged._

 _" Oh I'm not gonna kill you. I have other plans for you. Now answer my question. Are you angry that he left you to die?!" Spat the thing._

 _The he woman was angry that her boyfriend would just abandon her. She slowly nodded. " Good, Now it's time to put my plan into action." Says the thing before opening it mouth. The woman gasped. The thing had two very long teeth. Before she could react. The things head dived down and it sunk it's teeth into her neck and all that could be heard was her bloodcurdling scream._

Puck woke with a start, breathing heavy and slightly shaking. That was the third time he's had that same dream. He didn't know wby he's been having that dream. He hated it though.

He felt all the fear the woman did, and what's worse is the fact that the woman in the dream looked like Rachel Berry.

He had liked Rachel for a long time. She was the very reason he joined Glee club. Everyone thought that the reason he joined was to get closer to Quinn. However, she's dating his best friend Finn and no matter what Puck would never try to steal a girl from someone, especially Finn. Puck doesn't do that.

He had always liked Rachel. However, she's got a huge crush on Finn. It's so easy for anyone to see. The stupid way she's always staring at him. The way she tries to steal Finn away from Quinn by singing love songs to Finn or anything she can think of.

Its so stupid. If only she would look elsewhere. Puck would be happy to date her. To walk down the halls of the school hand in hand with her.

He'd do anything for her. Puck got out of bed and quickly got ready for school. Once he made it downstairs he noticed he was alone.

His mother must haven take his sister to school. Puck grabbed some pop tarts before grabbing the keys to his truck. He then made his way outside and got in his truck. He started his truck and drove to school. Soon he arrived and parked his car. Well time for another boring day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Ok guys, so I've never been to a public school. I have always been homeschooled. So I'm mainly gonna skip the school parts and go to when their in Glee. So bear with me on this. I'm doing my best. Now, on with the chapter. Oh this I forgot to mention that this Glee story takes place in the episode Vitimin D, and on through the rest of season one.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

puck managed ged not to look like a complete idiot all day. He scared a few nerds, and managed to sneak a few glances at Rachel.

Although most people probably thought he was staring at Quinn since Rachel was sitting right next to her and Finn. He hated how people always thought he liked Quinn.

Sure he used to like her when they were younger, but she chose Finn and he respected her decision. He may date tons of girls, but he's never once stolen a girl from another man.

Puck was was looking to change his ways. He's joined Glee and he wants to change and become a bit nicer , stop bullying at least. He'd change for Rachel.

He hasn't bullied her at all since he joined Glee. He knew when he threw the slushies it upset her, he knew it was wrong, but sometimes it was his only way to have some interaction with her. Now that they are in Glee together he didn't need to do any of that stuff any more.

So, now he sits in the Glee choir room in the back row of chairs. Rachel is sitting on the bottom row.

Now ow it's time for Glee to start as walks into the room and stands in the middle. " Ok guys, so I have decided recently that we will be doing a little competition. Boys against girls. Each group has to do a mashup of two songs and the winning group gets to perform their mashup at sectionals." He says.

Puck manages a small smile as he notices the joy the fills Rachel as she hears this. A competition of boys against girls does sound fun.

Everyone starts talking about the mashups. About how much fun it will be. Puck looks down at Finn and notices he's falling asleep in his chair. No one else seems to notice though.

Well aside from Kurt and Rachel. Puck normally doesn't talk much during Glee, which lets him see and think things through a lot more then others.

The guys and girls were now told to seperate into the two groups, Kurt was told by that he was to be on the boys team.

Puck wasn't really paying that much attention. He was to busy staring at Rachel to notice that part.

Then the girls went to a different room to talk over what songs to use. The guys started to discuss what songs to use as well.

Puck was really fine with anything, as long as it wasn't a stupid sappy love song. He will not sing a song like that.

After a while they left to go home. Puck went to his truck and got in. He started his truck and pulled out of the parking lot and finally made his way home.

He got home and found a note on the fridge from his mother. It said that she would be working late and Sarah would be spending the night at her friends house.

That meant he had the house alone to himself for a while. He opened the fridge and got out a small snack.

He sat down in the den and turpned on the tv as he ate. He just flicked through the channels, unable to find anything good. Finally,he just decided to turn the tv off.

He had had already finished eating and went to his room to grab he guitar. He returned to the den and sat back on the couch.

He started to strum his guitar. All he could think about as his played his Guitar was Rachel.

Puck decided then then and there as he played his guitar, that he was gonna make a move soon. He would get Rachel to fall for him, and he knew just how to start.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Please excuse any spelling mistakes. I always spell check and if there is any mistakes, it would be one I haven't seen and I will try my best to correct it. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. Now, on with the chapter.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 _The door opened and a man walked through into his house. He made it to the den and sat down. He grabbed his remote and turned on the tv._

 _He flicked through the channels till he stopped on the news channel. " Many reports have been made, a mass murderer is on the loose and she's after someone. You heard right folks, I said she. This woman has been running around Lima, killing only men. Men who have apparently wronged their girl. She kills them by breaking the neck and writing on their stomach exactly what they have done wrong. These things include cheating, abuse, abandoning them in a time of need, and much, much worse. Oh I just got a new report. She just killed a guy who had abandoned his woman when they were being robbed. She left a note this time that says, ' You abandoned me when I needed you most. You left me to die by a monster at a boulder in the woods. I am alive and I'm coming for you next.'. I don't know who she's talking about, but I sure am glad I'm not him. More updates to this story will come soon. Stay tuned."_

 _Fear fills the man. He abandoned his woman in the woods at some boulders. He was frightened it was her, cause if it was then she would be after him._

 _He quickly turned off the tv_ _and_ _jumped up. He ran to the huge dresser by the back door and forced it in front of the back door._

 _He ran towards the front door. However, just as he made it there the door burst apart sending shards everywhere._

 _The the man threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself. " YOUR DEAD FREAK!" Yelled a woman's voice._

 _The blood drained from the mans face as he recognized that voice. It was her. He quickly lowered his arms and saw her at the door._

 _" Hey baby, your back." He said. He was trying to get on her good side. Maybe then she wouldn't kill him._

 _" Yeah I'm back, no thanks to you." She spat. Looks like his plan wasn't gonna work. " Listen I'm so sorry I left you in the woods." He said._

 _" Are you really? Cause frankly, I don't believe you. " she spat. She walked forward, causing him to back up._

 _" You left me behind, you left me for dead, and I know for sure you heard me screaming for you to come back. You just ignored me though, and now I'm here to get my revenge. " she says._

 _He he looked her over. She looked different. She stood straighter and she looked gorgeous. " Something's different about you." He said, unable to stop himself._

 _She smirked. " So you finally noticed. The monster that was coming after us was a vampire. Yeah, they are real." She spat._

 _Terror filled him now and his body started to tremble in fear. " V-Vampires?" He stuttered._

 _She laughed. " Oh this is just hilarious. Yes, vampires are real. The vampire understood my anger. This certain vampire went through the same thing when he tripped while running away. His girl left him for dead just like you did to me. I don't know if he got revenge or not, but he made sure I will get my revenge. " she says._

 _" What are you gonna do to me?" He asked._

 _" I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna make you feel the terror I felt when I thought I was gonna die, only you really are." She says._

 _The he man was now to scared to speak. She suddenly rushed forward and rammed her foot into his chest with unbelievable strength._

 _He he went flying and slammed into the kitchen table. It broke under his weight and the force of the kick. He then fell to the ground._

 _She he placed her foot on his rib cage. She locked eyes with him and smirked evily. She pressed down hard enough to break bones._

 _The the sound of his ribs breaking was heard, and was soon followed by his scream. She laughed and grabbed his shirt._

 _She she slammed him into the wall. He looked at her and she smiled. Two long teeth were shown. She was a vampire now._

 _" Please don't kill me? Please, I'll do anything please? " he begged. All she did was lick her lips, her eyes on the pulsing blood vein in his neck._

 _" To late." Was all she said. Then her head zoomed forward and she sunk her teeth into his neck. His scream was the last noise he made._

Puck woke screaming. His mother ran into the room. His scream had woken her.

He has never woken up screaming from a dream. He was now breathing heavy and shaking. This one was scarier. He was in the man body, feeling the mans fear, the agony. He felt everything the man did.

His is mother sat next to him. " You ok Noah? " she asked.

He nodded and his head down. " Yeah, I-I think so. It was just a bad nightmare." He said.

" Will you be ok?" She asked. He nodded. " Do you want to talk about it?"

" No Ma. I'll be fine. Thanks for coming here though." He said.

She he smiled and kissed his forehead. " Anything for my son. Now, I'm taking today off from work since I worked real late last night, so get ready for school. I'm driving you today. I'm gonna be making you breakfast." She said standing up.

" He smiled. " Ok Ma." He said and she left. Soon he had gotten up and ready for school. He and his mother then ate breakfast together before she drove him to school.

As as she stopped the car she looked at him. " Call me if you need me Noah, I'll be back to pick you up later." She says.

He he opens the door and hops out. " Ok, thanks for the ride Ma." He says before closing the door and watching her drive off.

He then turned and started making his way to the front doors of the school. Now, he doesn't need his mothers help with anything, but it makes her happy to be able to help so he allows he to help.

He he doesn't like to say to her that he doesn't need her help. Normally with nightmares he doesn't wake up screaming. This time was different though.

This is dream was really realalistic. His dream have been these passed four day. Only tonight was the first night the dream changed. It was as if it was a continuation of the dream before.

It it was weird and the woman in the dream still looked really close to Rachel, if not exactly like her. The man he didn't know. Hopefully he won't have the same dream, or any dreams worse tonight.

He he finally managed to clear those thoughts from his head as he made his way into the school. It was time to put his plan into action. It was time to see if Noah Puckerman can win over Rachel Berry.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck had kept his eye on Rachel throughout the day. He was starting with something the other girls in Glee would consider cute. It was something Puck wouldn't want to be caught doing.

However, he knew it would be something Rachel would love. He decided to write a note on some paper and slip it into her locker when no one was looking.

He planned on doing this till she mentioned it in Glee. Then he would know her mind was on the person giving her the notes and not Finn. Then he'd make his move.

Today he wrote on that note saying just two simple words, but they were words he'd knew she'd love. He wrote, _your beautiful._

Tomorrow he would write something different, but she would love it. Hopefully. As he was sitting in Glee after school, he saw her walk in. She had a huge smile on her face.

He really hoped his note was the cause of that smile. He decided to ask her why she was smiling. " Hey Berry, Whatcha smiling about?" He asked.

She he looked at him. " Oh nothing." She said walking on. However, seconds later she turned around. " Ok. Actually, I've been dying to tell someone. I found a note today in my locker. All it said was, your beautiful. "

" Well Berry. Looks like you got an admirer. Did it say who it was from?" He asked.

" No, but I hope I can find out soon. " she says.

He smiles and and goes back to sit down. He watches as she goes up to Mercedes and starts talking to her. Mercedes looked happy for Rachel when she told her about the note.

Theres only one bad thing about this note scheme. What if she thought the note was from Finn? That would ruin everything. Then he'd have to figure out a new plan.

Soon everyone was there and all the girls went to a different room to practice. Finn was yet again falling asleep where he sat.

" Should we wake him?" Says Artie once finn was fully asleep

" Nah, I say let him sleep. We'll come up with what dogs to use, tell him, then figure the rest out from there." Says Puck. Everyone seemed to agree with him.

From then on till the day of the guys performance Finn kept falling asleep. He knew what songs they were using and liked them. He knew that dances and how they were going to do this. However, he still fell asleep.

Puck and Kurt woke him. He wouldn't say what's been making him tired. Finally they had no choice, but to send him to the nurses office to see if she can figure out what to do with him.

Meanwhile, everyday Puck has been putting a new note into her locker in the morning when no one was looking. All saying very nice things to make her feel better.

The day before he had seen he take two Cherry slushies to the face. He pointed it out to the Glee girls and they helped her clean up. She was still very upset when she got back to her locker. The second she opened it and found the note happiness took over.

It made Puck very happy to know that reading those notes everyday made her smile. It's what he was hoping would happen. If only she knew it was him writing and giving her those notes.

He decided that after the girls performance to tell her he was her secret admirer. She would be so shocked, but so happy at the same time. Maybe then she'd finally give up on trying to win Finn over.

It didn't take to long before Finn came back in. A huge goofy smile on his face, blabbing on about stuff. Then he tossed a box of pills towards Puck.

Puck caught them and read it. In no time they had taken it. The girls were sitting back watching as the boys performed their mashup. Acting crazy and singing great.

Puck was looking at Rachel throughout the entire performance. Thankfully non of the girls seem to have noticed.

Or so he thought. Once everyone had left and the song was done, Puck was the last one there grabbing his stuff before getting ready to leave.

That's when Mercedes walked in. " I saw you staring at Rachel the entire performance. What was all that about?" She asked.

" I don't know your talking about." Says Puck. She chuckled.

" Your her secret admirer aren't you?" Says Mercedes. He gave himself away when he didn't answer. He couldn't though. If he said no he'd be lying. Sure a lot of the time it didn't bother him. However, this was the girl he really liked they were talking about. He couldn't lie about this subject even if he wanted to.

" You know what your doing is really sweet. Romantic even." Says Mercedes. He looked at her.

" I really like her and I want her to know that there are other people for her that will treat her the way she deserves to be treated. With kindness and respect. Her chasing Finn is just going to leave her heartbroken. I just want to see her smiling and happy." Says Puck.

Mercedes grinned. " Aawww! Who knew the school bad boy jock was such a softy?" She says. Puck sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Get ready Puckerman. I'm gonna help you win her over. Do to what you just said, your better for her then Finn could ever be." Says Mercedes.

" Your seriously gonna help me?" Says Puck. He looked and sounded shocked.

" I sure am Puckerman. Meet me early tomorrow in the Auditorium. I'll tell you the plan then." Says Mercedes. Puck nodded.

Mercedes smiled before waving and leaving the choir room. " Well that went better the expected." Puck muttered to himself.

He he finally grabbed the rest of his stuff and started making his way home. He was gonna have help winning over Rachel. Maybe he would get her after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Puck soon arrived home from school and right away went to the kitchen to get food. He was hungry. He walked in and opened the fridge.

He got got out the makings for a ham sandwich. He set them down on the counter and started making his sandwich. Soon enough he was back in the den. He sat down and started to eat. He had already put up all the makings for his snack.

Puck was was lost in thought. He was thinking about the dreams he'd been having lately. Why he had them, and what they could possibly mean? He had no idea and he really wanted to find out.

Soon on enough he was done with his sandwich, grabbed the remote and flicked on the tv. There was a new story on the news. People going missing. No trace of them.

He he laid down on the couch and before he knew it, he had drifted off into sleep.

 _•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•_

 _The woman sat alone by the huge boulder in the woods where her man abandoned her and left her for dead._

 _Her et face and clothes_ coated _in blood. She thought she could control herself around humans. She had never been more wrong in her life._

 _" It's ok to lose control. It happens to all new vampires." Says the vampire that changed her. She looked at him. He walked around the Boulder and looked at her._

 _" It's not normal to lose control and kill people." She says._

 _" It is when your one of us. " says the vampire._

 _" It was a split second decision for you. You changed me and didn't even let me decide myself. I don't want to be a mindless monster that kills people for blood or for the fun of it. You took my life." Snapped the woman._

" _I don't think of it like that honey. " says the vampire crouching down by her._

 _" Don't call me that. You have no right." Spat the woman._

 _She he looked away from him. He growled. He grabbed her jaw in his unbreakable grip and moved her head to look at him._

 _" I have every right sweetheart. I made you. I changed you. Your mine. I took you away from living a life with a man that would abandon you to save his own skin and this is the thanks I get. " spat the vampire._

 _" I'm not a monster. I'm not like you. I'll never ever be like you. Your a heartless monster. A freak. I hate you. " snapped the woman shoving him away._

 _" Oh honey. Your more like me the. You will ever know. " says the vampire._

 _" I am not!" She shouted._

 _" You are. You got all this rage built up inside of you. You have a man you still need to seek out and get revenge on. He needs to pay for what he did and your gonna do it yourself. Am I clear!" Snapped the vampire._

 _" Your right on one thing. I will only kill people in my own way. People that deserve it. People who have done stuff to their women. Stuff bad. Got it!" She growled._

 _The he vampire laughed. " Oh I understand more clearly then you think." He said with an evil smile._

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Puck suddenly snapped awake to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He got up and opened the door and there stood a very tired looking Finn.

" Dude what the heck? I was sleeping." Says Puck.

" I wish I could do that right now." Says Finn.

Puck now now looked at his confused. " Why can't you?" Says Puck.

" That's what I came to talk to you about." Says Finn scratching the back of his head and yawning. " I need help. "

Soon on the two were sitting down on the couch eating a snack Puck had grabbed. " So let me get this straight. Quinn, your girlfriend, won't stop calling you cause she things your cheating on her with Rachel Berry?!" Says Puck.

" Exactly. If she can't get me to answer a call, she texts me. If I don't answer that, no matter what time it is, she shows up at my house. " says Finn.

Puck rolled led his eyes. " Man she's annoying." Says Puck.

finn nodded. " So why do you need my help?" Says Puck.

" I need you to go over to her place and talk to her. Make her understand I am not, and would never cheat on her." Says Finn.

" I guess I can do that. " says Puck.

Finn grinned his normal goofy grin. " Thanks man, I owe you one. " says Finn.

" How's this. You lay here and sleep some and while you do that. I'll go talk to Quinn." Says Puck.

" Sounds like a plan to me." Says Finn.

With that Puck got up and left, leaving Finn to get a well deserved nap on his couch. Puck got in his truck and drove to Quinn's place.

He he soon got out and knocked on her door. Her parents car was gone and hers was the only one in the driveway.

She he answered the door. Tears rolling down her face. " Puck." She cried before jumping at him and hugging him.

He he sighed and took her inside. They sat on the couch. " What's wrong?" Says Puck. Even though he knew very well what was wrong.

" I think Finn is cheating on me. He won't answer his phone and he keeps pressing ignore when I call." She cried.

" He's not cheating on you Quinn. He loves you. You know that. He's just really tired and your never giving him a break." Says Puck.

" Why are you here?" She asked.

" Cause Finn asked me to come talk to you and ask you if you would stop calling and texting all the time. He needs sleep too you know." Says Puck.

" I-I just so scared he's gonna dump me for that Berry girl. Everyone who has eyes can see she's madly in love with him. " snapped Quinn.

" I can assure you. You are the only girl he has eyes for. You a really pretty and nice girl Quinn. He'd be the stupidest guy in the world if he was ever to cheat on you. " says Puck.

" Your so sweet Puck. Thank you." Says Quinn.

Puck smirked. " Anytime. Its just what I do." Says Puck.

" Puck. Look here." Says Quinn. He did and in second her lips were on his. His eyes widened. Oh crap! He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Holy crap! This cannot be happening! Thought Puck. Finn's girlfriend sat here in front of him, Kissing him! When only momenta ago she was crying and worried about Finn cheating on her.

He shoved her away mere seconds after it happened. " What do you think you're doing Quinn?!" he snapped.

" Kissing you. What does it look like I'm doing?" she says as if it's nothing.

" You're trying to cheat on Finn with me. What is wrong with you?!" Shouts Puck.

" It's ok if I do it because it means nothing to me. Finn is to sweet and has to big a heart for it to mean nothing if he were to cheat on me." she says.

" You are a crazy person! " says Puck trying to stand up. However, she moved around to where she was straddling him where he sat.

" You aren't going anywhere Puckerman unless you make out with me for a few minutes." says Quinn.

" What makes you think I would even consider that?" says Puck.

" Please Puck. I want to kiss someone right now, and you are the only one around." says Quinn.

" If I choose not to? " he questions.

" I'll tell Finn you do have a crush on me and kissed me when I was unable tp think straight." says Quinn.

He couldn't believe his ears. " You're seriously blackmailing me?" he says.

She gives a simple nod. " Finn won't believe you. I've known him longer then you have. I would never lie to him about something like this and he knows I'd never ever do this to him." says Puck.

" Yes and he might believe you. if this happened a few years back. However, ever since we started high school you have become what most people refer to as a player. He wouldn't believe you this time. I can assure you of that." she says.

" That's not fair Quinn. " snapped Puck.

" So I'll take that as a yes, and if i hear you speaking of this to anyone. You can say goodbye to you're best friend." snapped Quinn before leaning in and connecting their lips once again. Soon after about twenty minute he left her place and wiped his lips. He would prefer kissing Rachel any day over Quinn.

He soon got back home and walked in to see Finn still passed out on his couch. He woke him up. " Hey man, How'd it go with Quinn? " he asked standing up.

" It went fine. " he lied. " You won't have another problem from her for a long time."

" Thanks man. You're a lifesaver. " says Finn. They said bye before Finn left and went home. Puck had dinner with his family later that night. Soon after he left and went to bed early. It was almost rare for him to go to bed early. However, he had to figure out a way to tell Finn what happened it a way he would believe Puck and know Quinn would be lying with whatever sob story she tried to make up about it.

He stayed up pretty late thinking about it. That night Puck never had a dream. He got up the next morning and got ready for school before eating and finally getting to school. Puck got out of his truck and made his way into the school. He went straight to where Mercedes told him to meet her.

There she stood on the stage holding a few thing. " Morning. " he said. she smiled.

" Good morning Puck. good to see you remembered. " she said.

" Of course I remembered. " says Puck.

She handed over the stuff. He looked. There were a few cards and small gifts Rachel would love." Slip the cards into her locker, As for the gifts, Slip them under her vhairs in the classes you share with her and leave a note on the desk telling her to look under the chairs." says Mercedes.

" Thanks Mercedes." says Puck.

" Anytime Puck. I hope this works out and by the last gift, you are to tell her its you and by then. She will have fallen in love with you." says Mercedes.

" I hope you're right." he says.

" Don't worry Puckerman. When it comes to love, I know everything there is to know about trying to win someone over and capturing their heart." says Mercedes. He smiled a real smile.

" You are awesome." he says.

" All in a days work. " she says. They both laugh at that.

She walks away to get her stuff for class. He pick a card, walks out and waits until she's away from her locker before sliding it in. He then hurries over to his locker and puts the rest of the stuff in there. He grabs what he needs for class before closing his locker. When he looks down the hall he spots Quinn. She smirks at him before turning to Finn and kissing him.

Puck looks away, unable to watch. He used to think Quinn was an ok girl. Now he couldn't even stand to look at her. Its not because she forced him to make out with her. She was right on one thing. He still a player at times. He doesn't mind making out with someone.

However, when it comes to that girl being you're best friends girl and her threatening to ruin his relationship with that best friend. It crosses a huge line. That is what bothered him the most about this. Quinn crossed a huge line. It was not ok with him at all.

As for the player thing. He made a silent vow right then that if he wanted to prove to Rachel he was dead serious about this. He would give up anything to prove it. Even his bad boy reputation. He looked at Rachel's locker to see her grinning like an idiot holding the card. Yeah, this was going to work. He looked at Mercedes who nodded at him while smiling. He nodded back.

He couldn't help the huge smile that took him over right then. She was happy and that made him happy too. the bell then rang, and with the smile still on his face, he left to his first class of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Puck went throughout the day sneaking glances at Rachel and making sure he steered clear of Quinn. Up until Glee where he sat in the chair directly behind Rachel's like he always did. Today was going good and he really hoped nothing would ruin it.

Rachel walked in with a huge grin on her face. " Look what I found in my locker this morning. " she cried out in joy.

Puck couldn't help, but to smile at her joy over the card. It meant a lot to him to know she loved it. " Wow Rachel. That's awesome." says Finn with that same old goofy smile on his face.

Quinn frowned upon hearing him say that, but didn't say a word. Instead, Puck could practically feel her gaze move to him. It took all he had not to look back at her or fidget in his seat .

Thankfully, only seconds later the rest walked into the room, shortly followed by Will. " Ok guys, Lets get started shall we." says Will. They then started with Glee. Puck felt as if Quinn was staring at him the entire time. It was really starting to bother him. The second Glee was over, he took one last glance at Rachel, then he was up and out of the door faster then anyone could have thought possible.

He got to his truck to see a note from his mom there. Apparently she wasn't able to pick up his little sister Sarah and she wanted him to. He got in, started his truck, backed out of his parking spot and left to school headed straight for his sisters.

As soon as he pulled up he spotted her. He rolled down his window and whistled real loud to get her attention. It worked, because seconds later she was grinning and running towards his truck.

He smiled and leaned over the passenger seat and opened the door for her. She quickly hopped in and closed the door after. " Ok lets get going." she says.

" Nope, you know the rules. This truck doesn't move an inch unless you're buckled up." says Puck.

" Oh right. Sorry No-No." says Sarah quickly fastening her seat belt. Yeah, his sister calls him No-No. So has called him that since the moment she could talk. It was pretty cute, and he adored his sister. So he wasn't going to make her stop calling him that unless she wanted to.

" Ok, now we can go. " he says.

" Oh oh can we get ice cream again like we did last time you picked me up? please? " she cried.

He looked at her and chuckled. " I guess so, but you can't have a lot this time like you did last time. I am not dealing with you when you're stomach hurts again. " says Puck.

She nodded. " Yay yay yay! " she cheers. Puck laughs and together the two siblings go and get some ice cream before driving back to their house.

Soon enough after they get home and are done eating the frozen treat. They are sitting on the couch with game controllers in their hands playing Mario Cart. Laughing and yelling at each other as they did so.

As the week went by, he gave Rachel all the gifts and cards. She was so happy. Even taking a slushy to the face did not ruin her good mood. She was the happiest he had ever seen her in a long time. He saw Mercedes grinning at him and he couldn't help, but to grin back.

Soon he had just one gift left and with this one he would tell her it was him that had been giving her all this stuff. Even better. He had talked to Mercedes and they decided that he would present this last gift to her in front of everyone in Glee. It would be so perfect. He could hardly wait.

He was the first one in Glee. Mercedes and Kurt suddenly ran in. " Puck, keep to gift with you." says Kurt.

Puck was confused. " You're not going to like the news Rachel is going to tell us all." says Mercedes.

Before he could ask why everyone came into Glee. " Ok everyone sit down. I have some news to tell." says Rachel.

Everyone sat down. " I found out who has been giving me all these gifts and cards." says Rachel..

Puck looked at Mercedes. She shook her head sadly. " That's amazing Rachel. Who is it?" says Finn.

" Yeah, tell us Berry." says Santana.

" His name is Todd. He's very sweet and asked me out at my locker. When I asked if he was the one who gave me all of these things, he smiled and said yes. Can you believe it?! " she cried.

It felt to Puck as if his entire world was falling apart. Some stupid freak claimed credit for his gift giving and all the stuff he worked so hard to do.

A huge frown grew on his face. Ignoring everyone, he stood up and walked out of the choir room. Mercedes ran after him, leaving all the others confused and Rachel still freaking out over that stupid Todd guy.

Puck knew who this Todd guy was. He was one of the newest jocks, meaning this had to be a initiation type thing for him, given to him by the jocks. It was going to leave her with a broken heart and she would be humiliated.

Puck was furious, upset, and practically heart broken himself. if he were to claim it was him to give that stuff to her, they would call him a liar and hate him even more. It just wasn't fair.

" Puck wait!" called Mercedes.

" Leave me alone. " says Puck.

" You know who he is and how this is going to end right?' she says.

" Of course I do." says Puck.

" Then what are you going to do?" she asks.

" The only thing I can right now." says Puck.

" Which is? " asks Mercedes.

" I'll tell him, if he breaks her heart. I'll break him." and with that, he left down the hallways to find Todd, leaving Mercedes to watch as he left down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Puck made his way to the locker room where he was sure to find Todd. He was furious. He couldn't believe that Todd would just come and steal Rachel away from him before he had tw chance to ask.

It wasnt asnt fair he wasn't going to stand in the way of their relationship if she wanted to date him, but he was definitely going to make sure he treated her right.

He barged into the locker room. There at his locker stood Todd. " Todd!" Snarled Puck walking up to him.

Todd looked and smiled. " Well if it isn't Puckerman. What can I do for you?" He said.

Puck grabbed Todd by his shirt and slammed him into the locker. " What's your game?!" Snapped Puck.

" My game?" Questioned Todd with a confused face.

" Why did you ask out Berry?" Snarled Puck. Todd's eyes widened.

" Because she's beautiful and I've been meaning to ask her out. " says Todd.

" Why did you claim credit for those gifts?" Snarled Puck.

" I figured it would give me a better chance with her. Wait..." he noticed the way Puck was acting. He was being protective over Rachel. " Your the one who was giving her the notes and gifts, weren't you?"

Puck growled. " Dude I'm sorry. I had no idea you were into her. " says Todd.

" Doesn't matter now. She thinks it was you and she's freaking out with excitement as we speak. Let me get one thing straight though. " Puck lifted Todd up by the front of his shirt, his feet were just barely touching the ground now. " You better treat her with the respect she deserves, defend her from slushy attacks and make her feel wanted and happy. If you don't there will be heck to pay and trust me when I say, you will not like the outcome. Am I clear?!"

Todd nodded furiously. " I promise. I'll treat her right and protect her. " says Todd.

" Good, you better. " snapped Puck before releasing Todd.

" This isn't a game you know." Says Todd. Puck raised an eyebrow. " I wasn't put up to this by the jocks. I won't hurt her. I am really sorry. If things don't work out between us, at least I know she'll have you. "

Puck calmed down a little at that. He simply nodded, turned and walked out of the locker room. Four days passed since then. Puck was keeping a close eye on them, he had seen the two together.

Todd bright her roses a few times, gave her little notes and texted her sweet things. He was making her happy and her happiness was all Puck cared about. Even if he wasn't to cause of her happiness.

Mercedes walked up to him and sat next to him during lunch. " Puck, where's your lunch?" She asked.

" Not hungry. " he mumbled back.

" This is the third time the week you haven't eaten. " says Mercedes.

" Don't care. "

Mercedes went and got him some lunch. She came back. " Ok Puckerman. Get up, we're going to eat in the choir room. "

He looked at her. " What happens if I refuse?"

" Now Noah, that's an order. You need food and I know you haven't been eating much at home either. " she snapped. He growled at her use of his first name. However, he complied and grabbed his back pack before following her out the door.

He he took his lunch tray from her and they soon made it to the choir room. He sat down and she sat next to him. " I know seeing Rachel with Todd upsets you, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat because of it. " says Mercedes.

" It's not just that. " says Puck.

" Then what?" She asks.

He he debated in his mind if he should tell her or not. The passed couple nights he's been having the same nightmares he's already had. He finally decided to tell her. " I've been having the same three nightmares almost every time I sleep. " says Puck.

" How bad would these nightmares be?" She asked.

" Bad enough to make me wake up screaming. " says Puck.

" Have you told anyone what they are about?" He shook his head. " Do you think you could tell me?"

He looked down and thought about it for a few seconds. She is someone he can trust. He would have told his mother about them, but she's always so busy and she would never have time to help him. He looked at her again. He then proceeded to tell her the dreams in detail.

" What makes it more weird is the girl looks so much like Rachel, only her face remains blurred. " says Puck once he finished telling her everything.

" Those are pretty creepy dreams. I won't tell anyone about them until your ready. Just know, if these nightmares continue and you need my help, do not hesitate to ask." She says.

He felt abbot better now, he smiled at her. " Thanks Mercedes, I do feel a bit better." He said.

She smiled back. Soon they had finished eating and the bell rang. Together the two threw away their garbage and made their way to class. At least now Puck knew that no matter what happened. He would always have a friend he could count on.


	10. Chapter 10

Puck woke coated in sweat. It was the same dreams, over and over again. He was seriously starting to get sick of this. The one he just had was the one of the girl getting turned into the vampire.

He seriously did not understand why he keeps having the same dreams. Puck sat up and threw the covers off before throwing his legs off the side of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face, trying to calm his racing heart.

Just then his phone beeped. He liked to see it was a text from Mercedes. She was asking him if he had another nightmare. " Excellent timing Jones. " mumbled Puck to himself as he typed back his response. He then stood up and ran his left hand through his mohawk.

After he he had gotten dressed he went to the kitchen to grab some food. There was a note on the fridge from him Mom. She was telling him she had to leave early and she took Sarah over to her friends house.

Sarah being over st a friends house before school meant the friend went to the same school and they'd be dropped off together.

Puck opened the fridge and brought out milk for his breakfast. After he ate he got ready for yet another boring day at school. It's not much fun for Puck. He used to be excited for school, getting to see Rachel and trying to win her over, but now there wasn't a reason for him to be excited.

Puck grabbed his his back pack and left to his truck. He was still texting Mercedes. He started his truck and soon was on his way to school. On his way there he passed a place that almost seemed familiar to him. He didn't know what it was though. He just shook his head and continued on to school.

Soon he had parked and was walking into the school. Right away he saw Rachel with Todd by her locker. She held roses he had just given her. His eyes shifted up and spotted Puck.

Puck quickly looked away away and went to his locker. By now the two had been together for two weeks. Time has flown by and the only bright side for Puck during this is he found a true friend in Mercedes.

As if on cue Mercedes appears at his locker with Kurt Hummel right next to her. They were both grinning like idiots staring at him.

" What? " asked Puck.

" The two of us are going to the movies tonight and we've decided that your coming with us. " says Mercedes.

Puck chuckled and hung his head a little. He smiled at them. " I don't really have a choice in this do I?"

They shook their heads. " Nope."

" Fine. When? " says Puck.

" Tonight. It's time for you to stop moping about Rachel and have some fun with friends." Says Kurt.

Pucks eyes widened and and he looked at Mercedes. " You told him! "

" Hey I keep no secret from my boy Kurt. " says Mercedes.

" Besides it explained a lot. I'm routing for you two by the way. " says Kurt.

" Well that's nice to know. Just don't go spreading this around the school and do not under any cercumstance tell Finn. He would go right away and tell Rachel and then she'll get all upset and she doesn't need that stress. " says Puck.

" Aww you really are a softy. That's adorable. " says Kurt.

Pucks face turned pink. " Come on you. Let's get to class. " says Mercedes. Then together they left.

After school they entered into the choir room. Right away Quinn locked eyes with Ouck and smiled the most innocent smile she could.

Puck quickly looked away and chose a seat furthest from her. Mercedes and Kurt sat next to him.

Everyone starting walking into the room. Rachel however, came in skipping. Before Glee could even begin Rachel stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

" Ok, so update for all who want to know. Todd is taking me to this new restaurant that opened up. It's going to be fantastic and I'm really excited. " she said.

Puck wasn't paying attention. However, Mercedes leaned over. " The place the girl was abandoned in your dream. What was it called? " Says Mercedes.

Puck looked over " The Snake Pit. Why?" Says Puck.

Mercedes instead looked at Rachel. " What's this place called? " says Mercedes.

Rachel looked at her. " The Snake Pit. They claim it's called that because there used to be a real snake pit there. They got rid of them though and they opened up last week. " says Rachel.

Their eyes widened and a slight panic lit in Pucks chest. No one reacted more. After Glee the two looked at Puck once they were left.

" Were not going to the movies are we?" Says Puck.

" Nope. Your going to keep an eye on Rachel. " says Mercedes.

Kurt looked confused. " I'm lost. Catch me up. " he said. They told him about Pucks nightmares and how the main girl looked like Rachel.

" There's no way that could be true though. It was a dream. " says Kurt.

" It could be a dream or it could be warning me that Rachel is in danger and if I don't help her she will be a vampire by morning. " says Puck.

" Vampires aren't real though. " says Kurt.

" They could be. No one knows, there was romours and old tales about them, but no ones ever seen one in real life. " says Puck.

" Also there have been a few disappearances around here in Lima the passed couple years and when the people show back up their completely different and have weird scars on their necks. " says Mercedes.

" I don't care. Either way, I'm keeping an eye on Rachel tonight and you can join me or not. " says Puck getting up.

" Were with you Noah. " says Mercedes, and with that the three left and headed for Pucks house.


	11. Chapter 11

" So, were just going to sit here and wait for something to happen?" Asked Kurt. They were sitting in Puck's truck in the woods waiting. They were looking at the new restaurant.

" No, were here to keep watch for them so nothing does happen." Says Mercedes.

As they talked Puck kept his eyes on the building. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than keeping Rachel safe.

It meant any more to him then anything else right now. Puck looked down the road just as a car pulled up, his eyes widened in terror. It was the same car from his dream. The car pulled in and Todd got out of the car and walked around before opening the door for Rachel.

She walked out, wearing the exact same outfit the girl in his dream was. Puck swallowed the lump of fear the built in his throat. Puck didn't understand how this could be real or even close to real.

It really freaked him out, like a lot. " Guys. That's the same car from in my dream, and the girl in my dream, she's was wearing the exact same thing Rachel is wearing right now. " says Puck.

The two friends looked at each at each other and exchanged a look before looking back at Puck. " I'm sure it won't happen. " says Kurt.

" Yeah, what was the guy wearing in your dream?" Asks Mercedes.

" I don't know. My dream always focuses on the girl and I never see the guy. " says Puck. He was about to seriously freak out.

" Well then, we sit here and wait until they come out later tonight after they've eaten and see what happens, ok. " says Mercedes.

Puck nodded and watched as Todd opened the door for her and she walked in. They did just like they said they would do and waited. Mercedes and Kurt had finally given into their hunger and left to a gas station down the street to grab something to eat.

So here he was, alone in his truck waiting for the vampire to show up. He wasn't afraid to admit he was scared about this, because he was scared, terrified even. Not for himself though, for Rachel.

She meant a lot to him and he didn't want her to get turned into a vampire this way or at all. It was just awful. There were no other words to describe it. Maybe, if this stuff is true, his nightmares will stop.

Just then chills ran up Pucks spine and he gasped and his left hand shot out for the door handle as his body went stiff. He took a shaky breath, he really wished then that Mercedes and Kurt were there with him. It really would help a lot.

Puck looked at the door just as Rachel and Todd walked out, then Puck noticed the figure lurking in the shadows off to the side. Pucks heart rate picked up at that.

They were about to walk to the car when the figure walked out. It started talking to them. What scared Puck badly then, was this figure was the vampire in his dream.

It was about to speak to them when Puck jumped out of his truck. " RUN,IT'S A VAMPIRE. RUN!" Screamed Puck.

They looked at him like he was crazy until the figure Snarled at Puck and the fangs were on full display. Rachel screamed, gaining the attention of the vampire yet again.

She and Todd took off running into the woods, the vampire on seconds behind them. Puck took off running, he had no time to do anything else. It was this, or leave Rachel to her fate of becoming a vampire.

Puck could see everyrhing ahead of him. It was just like his dream and up ahead he could see the giant boulder. Rachel was following Todd. She had ditched her shoes at the parking lot. They had been heels. Todd was yelling at her to hurry up. She was yelling back that she was running as fast as she could.

He climbed over the boulder and ran. " Wait for me! " she cried as she tried to climb over it, but couldn't. " WAIT FOR ME! "

Then she flipped around to the vampire as he walked closer to him. Puck was on him before he could speak. Rachel's eyes were wide and filled with pure terror. Pucks arms were wrapped around its neck and he tried yanking back.

However, it reached back and grabbed his upper arms before ripped him off of him and slamming Puck into the ground on his back at the vampires feet. All air left Pucls lungs and he struggled to regain his breath.

The vampire snarled and kicked Puck hard in the rib cage, sending Puck flying into the air. He slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. Pain flared through Pucks body. Puck was going to maim Todd next time he saw him, that is, if he makes it out of this alive.

" Noah! " cried Rachel.

Puck slowly got got his arms under him. " R-Rachel... run." Says Puck. A foot hit his back and shoved him into the ground, preventing him from getting up again. It had crouched down by Puck.

" You may have delayed my plan, but it's only a matter of time before I finish it and you little boy, will be her first meal." Growled the vampire into Pucks ear.

Puck flinched, unable to help it. The vampire turned to glare at Rachel then. " It's time to put my plan into action. " the Vampire reached for a big root by Pucks feet and ripped it up part way. It then grabbed Pucks right foot, twisted it to the left and shoved it in the root.

Puck had cried out. It left and in seconds had Rachel pinned against the boulder and grinned at her. " P-Please don't kill me." Begged Rachel.

Puck fought to get free. He could barely move as it was and his ankle was not tangled in the roots. " I'm not going to kill you. I got something better planned for you. "

It showed its fangs, long and sharp. " NOO DON'T! " Cried Puck. It looked at him and smirked. " PLEASE!" He cried in one last desperate attempt to stop this.

It ignored him and looked back at her, it looked at her neck and attacked, sinking it's fanfs into the flesh of her neck. Puck and Rachel screamed at the same time, one a scream of pain, one a scream of terror. Both were loud and echoed through the night.

Puck was to late, he couldn't protect her, he didn't save her. He had failed. Rachel Berry would now become a vampire and there was nothing Puck could do to stop it.

Puck could only watch for what seemed like an eternity as it injected its venom into her neck. Finally it stopped and retracted its fangs from her neck before licking its lips.

" It'll take only 20 minutes for my venom to change her given how much I objected her with. Have a good night you two." It said before dropping Rachel's body to the ground. It then took off and was gone.

Puck fought to try and free himself. He had to see if she was ok. He knew it was a risk to go up to her, but he couldn't just leave her. If that meant him dying by her, so be it.

Because of his dreams, Puck has read up on everything there is about vampires. Sometimes it would take hours before the change was done, other times it would take only ten minutes depending on how much venom they injected into the victims blood stream. Of it was a little, it would take forever to slowly go through the blood stream, of it was a lot, it didn't have much to go.

20 minutes passed and Puck still hadn't been able to free his leg. Then he looked her after hearing the rustle of grass and leaves. He looked up and she was staring back at him. She was standing now, her eyes not recognizing him. The look in her eyes though was one of hunger.

Puck swallowed nervously. " Rachel, y-you ok? " he asked. He knew it was a stupid thing to ask, but he had to try something. She suddenly hissed and her fangs were shown. They looked sharper then the other vampires fangs.

" Rachel! " he cried. She ignored him and lunged for his neck.


End file.
